


И близко чёрный полдень

by passionario



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, also a lot of lines from legends and myths, i think thу main plot is similar to beauty and the beast, mark and helen ain't siblings to julian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он, Джулиан, подстрелил царя из детских сказок, и взор, что тот обратил на него, был печален.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И близко чёрный полдень

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Светозарный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544275) by [Alnaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira). 



> сказочное ау (частичный ретеллинг "Красавицы и Чудовища", #типичныйсюжетдиснея), вольное обращение с каноном, родственными связями персонажей и мифологией, сомнительно наличие логики и здравого смысла; написано на фб-2014 для команды Кассандры Клэр
> 
> а также [красивенький артик](https://twitter.com/useastory/status/495312085417742336) и [более правдивый](https://twitter.com/useastory/status/495659524511240194) от Джаса <3

Когда стрела вонзилась в плоть оленя, раздался крик — ни одно животное не могло издавать подобных звуков — да и не каждый человек. Пронзительный, тонкий и жалобный, он разорвал лесную тишину, и Джулиан услышал, как разом вспорхнули сотни птиц, как зашумели в листьях их крылья.  
Он похолодел и отступил назад. Лес, казавшийся ему прежде знакомым и безопасным, вдруг стал тёмен и пугающ. Скрытый в тени, Джулиан смотрел, как раненый зверь припадает на передние ноги, как склоняется голова с прекрасными ветвистыми рогами, ажурными, словно кружево. Алая кровь пятнала светлую шкуру там, где стрела вошла в плоть, и Джулиан вдруг остро ощутил свою вину.  
Прежде он убивал только птицу да мелких пушных зверьков на продажу. Но увидев этого оленя не смог устоять и преследовал его, выжидая удобный момент. Джулиан зашёл в лес далеко, дальше, чем было разрешено молвой, но остановиться он уже не мог. Джулиан и сам не верил, что получится, но боги оказались милостивы.  
Солнечные лучи пробились сквозь кроны деревьев, вызолотили оленя, и Джулиан потерял дар речи. Шкура перетекала в светлую ткань, она струилась с худых плеч человека, что мгновением назад был оленем. Белокурые волосы венчала дивная корона, напоминающая ветвистые рога, и одной рукой человек сжимал стрелу, засевшую в боку.  
Не человек.  
Лесной царь, которым пугают детей.  
Он, Джулиан, подстрелил царя фэйри из детских сказок, и взор, что тот обратил на него, был печален.

Про Старый лес ходило много слухов. Деревенские и замковые дети с восторгом и затаённым, впитанным с молоком матери страхом слушали, как бабки рассказывают сказки и легенды — а после сами многократно добавляли вымысла и ужаса в эти истории. Они играли в доблестных рыцарей, победителей нечисти, спасали прекрасных принцесс из лап драконов. Изредка дети решались зайти за протоптанные по краю леса тропы — те, кто осмеливались пройти дальше других, становились героями. Только сидеть потом было тяжеловато — взрослые лупили за такое нещадно, отводили в покосившуюся деревенскую церковь и заставляли молиться.  
Говорили, что на месте Старого леса давным-давно была сказочная страна, но фэйри, ненавидя людей, возвели горы и леса, укрылись за дремучей чащей в заколдованных дворцах. Говорили, что правит лесом злой царь, и по приказу его деревья убивают людей.  
Болотных кикимор и прочую мелкую нечисть люди истребляли везде, где могли, но вот в лес далеко заходить боялись — хоть и не верили. Лес, спускающийся с горной гряды, все обходили стороной – да и в самих горах перевалов почти не было. Много раз звали святых людей, даже как-то сжечь лес хотели, но побоялись, что пожар не уймётся.  
А может, боялись, что лесной царь выйдет из чащоб и обратит на них свой гнев.  
При дворе был Орден, что за глаза чаще называли Орденом Смерти — Безмолвные Братья, носители тайного знания, но молва считала их ведьмаками и некромантами. Церковь относилась к ним благосклонно, но искусство Братьев слишком сильно напоминало магию, и крестьяне боялись их до дрожи. Именно Братьям князья издревле поверяли прятать своих наследников до совершеннолетия.

Джулиан был из замковых. Ему нравилось играть со всеми, но он, будучи воспитанником самого барона, не мог убегать в деревню столь же часто, как дети прислуги. Его учили читать и писать, благородным манерам и военному делу. Когда Джулиану минула девятая зима, деревенские стали отдаляться — одновременно стеснялись его и смеялись над ним.  
И Джулиан начал сбегать в лес; наставники смотрели на это сквозь пальцы, даже когда он пропускал уроки — Джулиан приносил дичь, сперва мелкую, а когда приноровился к лесу — и покрупнее. Сэр Джон, барон Карстаирс, похвалил его меткость и произвёл в пажи.  
Старые сказки Джулиан шёпотом рассказывал Эмме, дочке барона, — няньки читали той лишь священные книги, скучные до зевоты. Больше девочек благородного происхождения в замке не было, а прочие мальчишки не считали нужным обращать внимания на девчонку, даже если она баронская дочь.  
А Джулиану Эмма нравилась — с ней было интереснее, чем со многими мальчишками. Тайком он учил её пользоваться кинжалом и стрелять из лука, она же помогала ему с чтением и письмом — буквы у Эммы выходили не в пример аккуратнее, чем у Джулиана. Тому куда больше нравилось рассматривать титулы в книгах, чем читать их; затейливые узоры манили его, но книжное дело было уделом монахов, не рыцарей.

Джулиану было тринадцать зим, когда он увидел в лесу оленя и, забыв всё на свете, погнался за ним. Его стрела попала в цель, хотя олень был быстр, и явно знал лесные тропы лучше Джулиана, впервые зашедшего так далеко в лес.  
Только вот не оленя подстрелил Джулиан.  
— Ты знаешь, кто я, человек? — тихо спросил царь. Его голос не был похож на голоса людей — словно сотканный из солнечных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь листву, словно журчание ручьёв или шелест листьев на ветру. Он медленно потянул стрелу — кровавое пятно стало больше, капли крови упали на мох, — и бросил её к ногам Джулиана. Тот, замерев от ужаса, не знал, что делать дальше.  
— Да, — еле слышно выдохнул он, наконец.  
— Скажи.  
— Царь фэйри, — севшим голосом ответил Джулиан, и, со смесью изумления и ужаса, который не отпускал его, увидел, как царь начинает хохотать — сперва тихо, но его смех постепенно становился громче. Когда он умолк, из лесной чащи выпорхнула маленькая птица и устроилась на одной из ветвей короны.  
— Твоя стрела сделана из холодного железа, мальчик. Знаешь ли ты, что это означает? — Джулиан покрутил головой. — Вы делаете оружие, не понимая его смысла, глупцы. Неужели сказки про то, что нелюдь можно убить холодным железом, уже забылись? Вы рассказываете легенды о том, что я воздвиг горы от ненависти, но не знаете, чем можно спастись.  
Не зная, что ответить, Джулиан молчал.  
— Я не стану убивать тебя, мальчик, — птица на короне царя тоненько прочирикала. — Но я заберу тебя в свой зачарованный дворец, — он усмехнулся. — И до тех пор, пока моя рана не заживёт, ты будешь мне служить.  
Когда на поляну выступил единорог, Джулиан подумал, что ничему больше не сможет удивиться в этой жизни. Единорог опустился на землю у ног царя, и тот, сев единорогу на спину, поманил к себе Джулиана. Мальчик понуро побрёл, споткнулся о какую-то кочку и в итоге бестолково свалился на руки царю, залившись краской, но тот неожиданно ласково усадил его перед собой. Джулиан почувствовал, как его куртку пропитывает чужая кровь, и стыд захлестнул его с головой. 

Деревья расступались у них на пути, ветви сплетались в арки. Джулиан робко кидал взгляды по сторонам, не решаясь толком пошевелиться. Царь удерживал его одной рукой, и, наверное, Джулиан мог бы спрыгнуть и сбежать — единорог ступал неспешно, словно на торжественном шествии. Но он бы сгинул в лесу, да и не таким его воспитывали.  
Неожиданно лес кончился, и Джулиан увидел замок — тонкие башни взмывали в небо, а шпили сверкали на солнце, словно выточенные из хрусталя. Замок окружал дивный сад, а стены были скрыты вьющимися растениями.  
— Это мой дом, мальчик. Таким тебе его описывала бабка? — веселье в голосе царя было заразительным, Джулиан неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Он гораздо прекраснее любых рассказов, Ваше Величество.  
— Можешь называть меня Марком, — разрешил царь.  
Единорог подошёл к беломраморной лестнице и вновь опустился. Джулиан соскочил на траву и замер. Царь — Марк — опёрся на его плечо и встал.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он единорога. Тот склонил голову в ответ, поднялся и так же неспешно пошёл прочь.

Дворец словно весь был из белого мрамора и стекла. Воздушные арки, беседки и переходы — Джулиан и не знал, что так бывает. Он привык к мощным замкам, построенным из грубого камня, к деревянным избам. Несколько зим назад сэр Джон брал его с собой в большой город — там был большой собор, не чета их деревенской церкви. Она показалась Джулиану очень красивой, с витражами и множеством икон и статуй, но собор не шёл ни в какое сравнение с дворцом царя фей.  
— Ваш замок пуст, — с лёгким недоумением сказал Джулиан, когда они дошли до покоев Марка.  
— Возможно, — согласился тот.  
— Но где же все? Я думал...  
— Увидев одно чудо, ты уверовал, что и все остальные — правда? Позже, мальчик, я может быть тебе расскажу.  
— Вам, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Джулиан, — не интересно, как меня зовут?  
— Твоё имя Юлиан, мой дивный мальчик, но барон дал тебе имя Джулиан, приняв в свой дом, а его дочь прозвала Джулсом.  
Джулиан сглотнул.  
— Я живу здесь дольше, чем существует людское княжество, я помню первых людей, — мягко заметил Марк. — Моя магия древнее ваших богов, и тебя удивляет, что я знаю твоё имя? Лучше помоги мне раздеться и принеси вон ту шкатулку.

Снимать мудрёные одежды Марка оказалось сложнее, чем облачать в доспехи рыцаря; к тому же Джулиан боялся сделать Марку больно. В шкатулке, матово-белой и лёгкой, выполненной из какого-то неведомого Джулиану материала, была мазь. Он нашёл таз с водой и чистые тряпки, промыл рану, наложил мазь и осторожно забинтовал Марка, радуясь, что внимательно слушал замкового монаха, что отвечал за врачевание. После он помог Марку дойти по кровати — огромной, с балдахином из множества слоёв переливающейся серебристой ткани.  
— Оскар проводит тебя в твою комнату, — на белоснежном постельном белье Марк казался болезненно-бледным и совсем не походил на страшного лесного царя. Он вообще не был страшным. — Не ешь и не пей ничего до завтрашнего дня, — предупредил Марк.  
О ноги Джулиана кто-то потёрся — опустив взгляд, он увидел пушистого голубого кота. Тот мяукнул и засеменил прочь из комнаты. Бросив последний взгляд на Марка, Джулиан поспешил за котом. Из комнаты, куда Джулиана привёл кот, открывался вид на озеро. Он сидел, забравшись с ногами на подоконник, и смотрел на него, пока не стемнело, а после забрался в постель и провалился в сон.

Утром Марк рассказал, что люди, вкусившие пищу волшебного народа, больше не могут покинуть зачарованный край. Птицы принесли молока, воды, корзины с хлебом, сыром и фруктами, мясо, — Джулиан не знал, откуда, может, из деревень, но сейчас ему казалось, что весь остальной мир так далеко.  
Марк был удивительно добр. Он провёл его по замку, показывая диковинные вещи: как умеют петь цветы и танцевать деревья, как позвать духов, что живут в яблонях, которых было множество в его саду — они осыпали Джулиана бледно-розовыми лепестками и утянули в танец. По зову Марка со дна озера поднялись русалки — холодные девы с зеленоватой кожей и ртами, полными клыков. Они были немы, но выпевали прекрасные гортанные мелодии. Марк отвёл его в библиотеку — такой, наверное, не было даже в столице у самого князя. Огромный зал, тянувшийся дальше, чем у Джулиана хватало зрения.  
— Пикси позже найдут книги на том языке, что ты можешь прочесть, — пообещал Марк, посмеиваясь над Джулианом, но тому было всё равно.  
Прочих фэйри, таких, как Марк, не было — но к концу дня Джулиан наловчился замечать маленьких фей, чьи стрекозьи крылья отбрасывали на стены солнечных зайчиков, крохотных пикси, которые смотрели на него из-за углов испуганными глазами.  
Замок, сперва показавшийся ему покинутым, был наполнен жизнью, но не той, к которой он привык.  
— Месяц, — сказал Джулиану за ужином Марк. — Месяц — и моя рана заживёт, Юлиан.  
Кот Марка, Оскар, вскочил к Джулиану на колени и утянул с тарелки кусок сыра. Если бы не голубой мех, подумал Джулиан, он походил на обычного кота.

Джулиан тревожился о бароне, его жене и Эмме, но не решался сказать ничего Марку. Но тот наверняка замечал его долгие взгляды в сторону леса, и однажды, когда они гуляли по саду — Марк тяжело опирался на посох, походивший на переплетение серебристо-белых ветвей, спросил:  
— Что тебе рассказывали о людях, вернувшихся из волшебных курганов, Юлиан?  
— Они могли возвратиться на следующий день, постаревшими на десятки зим. Или возвращались много позже, такими же, как ушли.  
И именно это пугало Джулиана. Он не хотел потерять всех, кто был ему дорог.  
— Этот мир, — Марк отвёл чёлку с глаз Джулиана и пристально посмотрел на него, — принадлежит мне, Юлиан. Я забрал власть над ним, пролив кровь предыдущей королевы фэйри, пролив кровь всех, кто взбунтовался против моего запрета уничтожать людей, и время в этом мире тоже подвластно мне.  
— Поэтому ты тут один? — тихо спросил Джулиан, заворожённо глядя на Марка. Лицо того потемнело — воспоминания о прошлом вернули гнев вместе с болью в его сердце, и Джулиан чувствовал их, словно сам побывал в той резне.  
— Остальные просто ушли. Фэйри множество, по всему миру. Больше, чем люди могут себе представить. Далеко на востоке, на вершинах гор, во дворцах, что выше облаков, живут драконы, а на севере — ледяные пещеры, в которых от людской ненависти укрылись вампиры. Оборотни живут на одиноких хуторах и возделывают землю, а люди считают, что зло ушло, испугавшись имени их богов. Ты вернёшься в замок барона вечером того дня, что ушёл в лес, Юлиан, и моё благословение останется с тобой.  
Марк склонился и поцеловал его в лоб. Джулиан ощутил необычное тепло, а потом голову пронзила острая боль. Он закричал, прижав руки к вискам, словно пытаясь выдавить боль. Марк что-то быстро сказал, и Джулиан потерял сознание.

Рядом низко урчал Оскар; сквозь дымку сна Джулиан чувствовал его тепло. Словно почувствовав, что мальчик проснулся, кот перебрался ему на грудь.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — раздался откуда-то сверху голос Марка. Джулиан приоткрыл глаза: он был в своей комнате.  
— Прости, — виновато выдохнул он. — Я... Я ранил тебя, а ты обо мне заботишься.  
Последний раз Джулиан плакал, когда ему было шесть. Тогда сэр Артур сказал, что будущие рыцари не плачут — и Джулиан больше не плакал. Даже когда прочие мальчишки дразнили его, говорили гадости про его отца и мать, которых Джулиан никогда не знал. Никто их не знал, вот и говорили всякое.  
— Ох, мальчик, — кровать прогнулась под весом Марка. Он утёр слёзы Джулиана и протянул ему зеркало в серебряной оправе.  
Джулиан ещё не успел привыкнуть к тому, что у Марка много зеркал и стекла — поначалу он даже пугался, когда видел своё чёткое отражение, думал, что это демонические двойники, злая шутка волшебного замка. Даже у баронессы зеркало было всего одно: мутноватое и небольшое, — а что уж говорить про деревню.  
У отражения Джулиана были покрасневшие глаза, влажные от пота волосы липли ко лбу. Марк протянул руку и отвёл волосы в сторону, и Джулиан замер — на лбу алел терновый венец. Он слышал истории о том, что наследника трона прячут: Безмолвные Братья оставляют на нём особое клеймо, знак княжеского рода, что проявляется, когда наследнику минет пятнадцать зим.  
Чёрный терновый венец был на знамёнах князей Блэкторнов, но на лбу Джулиана был алый.  
— Ты видел чёрные розы в саду, — сказал Марк, забирая зеркало. — Княжеский род идёт от моего отца, что был человеком. Он был первым правителем этой земли, и его корона тоже была алой, словно кровь.  
Джулиан сам не знал, отчего расплакался во второй раз. Все мальчишки мечтали оказаться княжичем, но ему это было не нужно. Марк обнял его, а за окном запели русалки. Их протяжное пение успокаивало, и вскоре Джулиан вновь уснул.

Метка пропала, когда Джулиан проснулся. Марк больше ничего не говорил об этом, и Джулиану начинало казаться, что это был сон. Прошло уже десять дней с тех пор, как они встретились — рана Марка заживала быстрее, чем у людей, но тот всё равно ворчал, когда Джулиан его перевязывал. В нём было удивительно много человеческого — только острые уши и колдовские разноцветные глаза выдавали в нём нелюдь.  
— Золото от матери, голубой — от отца, — сказал ему Марк. — Но у моей сестры глаза голубые.  
— Она тоже ушла?  
— Её похитили, — уголки губ Марка печально опустились. — Её похитили и, хотя ей хорошо теперь, пока она не может покинуть небесный дворец, где её заточил дракон.  
Они гуляли по саду. Марк, остановившись у бассейна, присел, подобрав свои одежды, и дотронулся кончиками пальцев до воды — по ней пробежала рябь, и Джулиан заворожено смотрел, как на воде проступают картины — острые пики гор, скрытые облаками. Но вот сверху что-то промчалось: картинка приблизилась, и Джулиан увидел дракона. Антрацитово-чёрный, длинный, словно змея, он извивался в воздухе, спускаясь из-под облаков.  
— Алина, дочь Небесного Императора, похитила мою сестру, когда та летала, обернувшись ястребом.  
— Ты сказал, что твоя сестра пока не может покинуть дворец. Но она вернётся? — тоска в глазах Марка была пугающей; Джулиану прежде было неудобно спрашивать, как Марк вынес века одиночества — ему подобное казалось невыносимой мукой. Может, он и раньше забирал к себе во дворец кого-то? Но если у Марка была сестра, то всё хорошо. Эмма была Джулиану словно сестра, и без неё жизнь в замке барона была бы куда тоскливее, а ведь им было всего по тринадцать.  
— Минет ещё несколько зим, прежде чем проклятье спадёт. Небесная принцесса капризна, и, хотя моя сестра её полюбила, Алина не может снять проклятье.  
Марк ударил кулаком по воде, и картинка пропала — но Джулиан успел увидеть лицо девушки, похожей на Марка как две капли воды.

Истории, что Марк рассказывал о волшебном народе, нравились Джулиану куда больше, чем те, что передавали из уст в уста в деревне. Марк рассказал ему о том, что после смерти всех ждёт суд — но не тот, что сулит церковь. Души пересекают бегущую воду, что опоясывает мироздание, и переходят в иной мир — под землёй, но вне её, и правят там Король Мёртвых и его Королева, что полгода проводит среди неживых, а другие полгода — странствует среди людей. Марк рассказывал, что дети Королевы Мёртвых вознеслись на небо, обернулись луной и солнцем, и с тех пор скользят по небосводу на колесницах. Что их отец, бывший человеком, а не тот, что Король Мёртвых, спит вечным сном на святом острове, но когда миру будет грозить опасность, такая, что лишь прославленный герой первых людей сможет спасти мир, его сну придёт конец.  
Марк показывал ему всё это — под его прикосновениями оживали зеркала, стёкла, вода и даже мраморный пол. Прежде мир казался Джулиану довольно большим — потому что сам он почти нигде не бывал, только слушал рассказы. Теперь же мир казался ему поистине безграничным.  
— Сейчас весна, время, когда Короля Мёртвых покидает его Королева. Возможно, ты успеешь её застать, она часто меня навещает.  
И она пришла — в утренних сумерках выступила из леса, её серые одеяния туманом стелились по траве. Джулиан сглотнул, когда Марк представил его ей, но Королева тепло улыбнулась и обратилась к Марку:  
— Ты даровал своё благословение первому человеку после отца.  
— Времена меняются, Тесса, — Марк сжал пальцы на плече Джулиана. — Небесный Император говорит, что час близок.  
Джулиан не понял, о чём они говорили, но Королева из мира мёртвых была добрее, чем епископы в церквях.

В последний день Марк не стал звать единорога. Он сам обернулся оленем и опустился перед Джулианом на колени. Тот неловко замер — на золотистом боку белел шрам, и Джулиану показалось кощунством то, что Марк сам повезёт его.  
Марк легко толкнулся носом в его ладонь — почти как конь, мелькнула мысль.  
Сглотнув, Джулиан неловко сел — без седла было непривычно, шкура скользила под тканью одежды, а держаться было не за что. Но Марк ступал плавно, так, что Джулиану показалось, будто он плывёт по воздуху. Он склонился к шее Марка и осторожно обнял его.  
На поляне, где они встретились, мох всё ещё был запятнан кровью; Джулиан зажмурился, чтобы не смотреть. Марк миновал поляну и пошёл прочь из леса; когда деревья стали редеть, он замер и опустился, и, когда Джулиан слез, обернулся обратно.  
— Здесь наши пути разойдутся, Юлиан из рода Блэкторнов, принятый бароном Карстаирсом в свой дом, — напевно произнёс Марк. Внезапно он полоснул себя маленьким кинжалом по ладони. — Пей, — приказал он Джулиану, протягивая руку.  
Тот не посмел ослушаться и припал к его ладони, глотая кровь; она не была похожа по вкусу на его собственную. Джулиан вряд ли смог описать, что он почувствовал в тот момент, когда пил кровь короля всех фэйри.  
— Наши пути разойдутся, Джулиан, — мягко повторил Марк, второй раз за всё время называя Джулиана привычным тому именем. — Но моё благословение останется с тобой, и я всегда приду к тебе, если ты будешь во мне нуждаться. Любой из нас придёт.  
Марк обернулся синицей и взмыл в небо.

Через две зимы, незадолго до Дня Ангела, голову Джулиана вновь пронзила острая боль — та же, что он испытал в зачарованном замке. Некому было подарить ему спасительное забвение, пока на лбу проступал княжеский венец, и Джулиан ещё ничего не понимал, а все в обеденной зале начали преклонять пред ним колени.  
— Мой мальчик, — принеся присягу, пробормотал сэр Джон и обнял его. — Я всегда гордился тобой и считал тебя сыном.  
Когда взошла луна, Джулиан сбежал из замка к лесу — навстречу ему вышел Марк в образе оленя, а с неба спланировал ястреб, обернувшийся его сестрой.  
— Хелен, — улыбнулась она Джулиану и обняла его.  
Они проговорили полночи, а утром Джулиан с торжественной процессией отбыл в столицу. Алая отметка на его лбу вызывала пересуды, но Безмолвные Братья и церковь усмотрели в этом божественное знамение — алой была метка и первого короля из рода Блэкторнов.  
Вскоре грянула война с соседним королевством, где правил сумасшедший король Себастьян. Говорили, что он общается с демонами и продал им душу, что он призвал мать демонов и та возлегла с ним, дабы зачать проклятое дитя, что уничтожит мир.  
Князь Андрей скончался вскоре после начала сражений, и Джулиан, ещё официально не названный князем, принял командование.

Они выиграли.  
На рассвете, когда закончилось финальное сражение, Джулиан стоял на холме, и за его спиной развевался порванный штандарт с терновым венцом. Над его головой в солнечных лучах купался ястреб, и, когда Джулиан поднял лицо к небу и улыбнулся, ястреб приветственно заклекотал.

Первая победа Юлиана окрасила долину Ангелов в цвета заката, и река, впадающая в океан, ещё долго была красна от крови. Сам князь вышел из битвы невредимым.  
Позже люди шептались, что на княжение юного правителя помазал дьявол в облике архиепископа. Что алый терновый венец, венчавший лоб Юлиана с момента его пятнадцатилетия — подарок нечистой силы, а не благой знак.  
Стража говорила, будто по ночам князь поднимается на самую высокую башню, и белая тень спускается к нему по дороге из лунного света.

Смерть его была окутана тайной — когда Юлиану минуло тридцать пять, он просто исчез — однажды поутру князь не явился на совет, и стража нашла его комнаты пустыми.  
С тех пор князя никто не видел, но люди, что жили близ Старого леса, шептались, что в тени деревьев можно порой увидеть лесного царя, за которым следует егерь с алым терновым венцом на лбу.


End file.
